nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan 180SX (S13)
The Nissan 180SX (S13) Type-X is a two-door coupé manufactured by Nissan from 1996 to 1998 for the Asian and Australian market. It was sold in different specifications as the 240SX in North America and as the 200SX in Europe. The 180SX model was made available with a 2.0 litre turbocharged engine, codenamed SR20DET, with the Type II trim. The trim was later rebranded to Type X in 1994 alongside a design facelift. In 1996, the 180SX received another major exterior update. ''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GTR'' The 180SX Type-X appears in Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GT-R, a localised Japan release of Road & Track Presents: The Need for Speed for Sega Saturn. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The 180SX Type-X can be purchased for in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The 180SX Type-X was made available in Need for Speed: No Limits on June 15, 2016 as part of update 1.3.7. It appears as a reward for completing its Fastlane event that was first held on July 12, 2016. The starting performance rating is 276 and comes with an installed bodykit, custom paint and decals. It is also appears in the "#IAmTheSpeedhunter" special event in a poor visual condition similar to a loaned Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (R34) from the same event. Stock The stock 180SX Type-X is a sports class car that requires 4 rare blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * "Fastlane: 180SX Type-X" event * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 350 mechanic level XP by building up and 800 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The 180SX Type-X appears in Need for Speed: Payback following a brief appearance in the Welcome to Fortune Valley trailerVideo: Need for Speed (2017) Need for Speed Payback Welcome to Fortune Valley. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dHSzsSDnvs released on September 26, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing a questline in chapter 2 - Desert Winds. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The 180SX Type X 1996 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The 180SX Type-X appears in Need for Speed: Heat following its brief appearance in the official reveal trailer, which was released on August 14, 2019.Video: Need for Speed (2019) Need for Speed™ Heat Official Reveal Trailer. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ewiJJe_nYI An article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as part of container 1, which was included with the release of the app. Stock The stock 180SX Type-X can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. A pre-modified version is also offered as one of the starter cars given by Lucas. Trivia *Amy is seen driving a Nissan 180SX in ''Need for Speed'' (2015). Gallery NPODGTR_Nissan180SX.jpg|''Nissan Presents: Over Drivin' GTR'' (Sega Saturn) NFS2015Nissan180SX.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Rear) NFS2015_Nissan_180SX_Promo3.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFSNL180SXTypeX.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFS NL Nissan 180SX Type-X FL special.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Fastlane special) NFS_NL_Nissan180SX_and_NissanGTRBNR34.jpg|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Garry's) NFSPB_Nissan180SXTypeX_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_Nissan_180SX_TypeX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Nissan_180SX.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' References